


Better Than Shakespeare

by AceOnIce



Series: Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Realizing that Magnus never talks about his writing career, Alec makes it his mission to find out why- and then becomes his boyfriend's biggest fan.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596298
Comments: 16
Kudos: 332





	Better Than Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> No offense to Shakespeare lol.  
> Prompts are a blessing, so thanks anon.  
> This is just Alec being aggressively supportive and proud of Magnus.

Magnus isn't a famous author like J.K. Rowling or Stephen King, but he sells a lot of books. Enough to afford a nice loft in New York City. Alec has yet to read any of his books, not much of a reader. Still, it stings to find out through Simon, of all people, that Magnus is having a book event not twenty minutes from their apartment complex. And it's in three days so he clearly wasn't intending to tell Alec about it at all.

When Alec gets home and sees Magnus' apartment light is on, he goes over right away though he's unsure of what he should say. It's not like he wants to make a big deal about Magnus not inviting him. But it does feel like kind of a big deal. They've been dating for almost four months. Magnus has seen him at his worst, has listened to him rant about classes, sat by his side when he got his tattoo. Why would he not share this?

Alec paces outside Magnus' door, trying to figure out what to say. Or if he should say anything. Maybe Magnus doesn't _want_ him there. Alec huffs a sigh, he'll never get answers if he doesn't ask, and knocks on the door.

Magnus pulls it open a moment later, dressed in pajama pants and a robe even though it's only seven thirty. "Alexander, how were your classes?"

"Good, fine. Can we talk?"

"Of course." Magnus looks worried which Alec hates, but he does't know how to make him feel better without just saying what he came over to say. He strides inside, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Is everything alright?"

Alec shrugs, turning to face him. "Simon's friend works at an indie bookstore downtown and he told me you're doing an event there."

Magnus' eyes narrow, his head tilting just a bit to the side, the look of worry giving way to confusion. "Possibly, what's the name of the store?"

"Paperback Books, on 23rd street."

"Ah, yes." Magnus gestures for Alec to follow him into the spare room. It's where Magnus does all of his writing. Alec has only seen it twice before, both times when he was staying over and had to coax Magnus to step away from his manuscript to eat dinner. Magnus goes to the desk and pulls out a calendar covered with different colors of ink. "Friday at six. Is that an issue?"

Alec glances at the bookshelf where Magnus' fantasy novels are displayed on the top shelf. The middle shelf is composed of his 'for fun' erotica writing, the bottom shelf holding a collection of shoes. "How come you didn't tell me about it?"

"What do you mean? I told you I had to work Friday evening, didn't I? We didn't make plans." Alec shakes his head, leaving the study and going into the kitchen to lower himself on to the sofa. Magnus follows, gingerly sitting beside him. "Is something wrong?" 

"It's just... you're like the perfect boyfriend. You're always there for me. You listen to me complain about classes, you help me through panic attacks, you've met my siblings. I feel like we're uneven. You never talk about your writing or your friends. Why haven't I met any of your friends?"

Magnus' eyebrows raise. "Alexander, I'm sorry if I've caused you to feel insecure. I don't talk about my writing because I don't want to bore you. I haven't introduced you to my friends for the same reason. I met most of them through my career and we often talk about books when we're together. I didn't want you to feel left out and..." Magnus gestures with his hands, looking for words, "and I thought you might find it uninteresting. Might even find me boring."

Alec listens with a growing incredulity. Magnus is quite possibly the least boring person on earth. "Magnus." He grabs Magnus' hand in his own, running his thumb over the collection of rings as he figures out how to articulate his feelings. "I love you. I want you to tell me about your writing, when it's going well and when it's not. Tell me about your deadlines and the all-nighters I know you pull to get your manuscripts done in time. You're interested in it so I'd never find it boring. I'd listen to you talk about sand, for hours, if it was something you cared about."

"Thank you darling," Magnus presses a kiss to Alec's cheek. "And of course I want you to meet my friends, if you're interested. I'd never want to hide you away, I mean, _look_ at you."

Alec snorts. "Really?"

"You're absolutely divine. And I'm sorry, I let my hangups get in the way of our relationships. Many of my exes found work-talk tedious. I suppose I developed a habit of keeping my writing career and my dating life separate."

"You don't have to do that with me. I want to know all of you."

"Okay. In that case, let's start over."

Alec isn't expecting Magnus to pull him towards the front door, but he goes with it. Until Magnus opens the door and nudges him outside. "Uh, Magnus?"

"Just, knock again."

He shuts the door in Alec's face and Alec blinks at the wood, smiling at Magnus' antics. He raises his fist and knocks on the door. Magnus takes too long to open it, as if he wasn't standing right behind it, but when he does, he leans in to kiss Alec softly. "Hello my love, how were classes today?"

Alec raises his eyebrows, because are they really redoing this whole thing? Maybe he should be glad they're not starting over from the first time they met. "They were fine."

Magnus grasps his hand and pulls him inside. "I've been meaning to tell you, I have a book event coming up. This Friday at six, downtown. My closest friends will be there and I would love for you to come and meet them."

"This Friday? I'm busy."

Alec watches Magnus' jaw drop, his eyes blinking too fast. "Oh, right, I-"

"Magnus," Alec interrupts, unable to hold back his smile. "I'm just kidding. Were you really afraid I wouldn't go?"

Magnus rolls his eyes and lets out a puff of air. "No."

Alec pulls him into a hug, resting his cheek against Magnus' hair, soft and devoid of styling products for once. "I love you."

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec in return. "I love you too Alexander."

***

Magnus dresses up for the event, somehow more flashy than his normal outfits. It makes Alec feel bland in comparison, but he pushes down his feelings of insecurity- after all, Magnus chose him knowing he dresses this way- and kisses Magnus' cheek when he picks him up. Or, at least, meets him at his apartment door. They have to hail a cab because neither of them owns a car.

"You look great," Alec makes sure to tell him once they're in the backseat of a cab. He realizes he should have led with that.

"Thank you my love. If you get bored at any point tonight, I won't be offended if you leave. Just text me so I know not to look for you."

That makes Alec frown. "Magnus, I'm not going to ditch you."

"I would rather you not be bored-"

"Hey, I strongly doubt anyone you choose to be friends with is boring, in any sense of the word. I know you'll be busy tonight, this is part of your job. I'm not expecting you to keep me entertained. I just want to support you."

Magnus's shocked expression is heartbreaking. Alec decides he's going to do everything he can to prove that every part of Magnus is worthy of love and attention. "Thank you, I appreciate that."

"You're reading a section of your book, right? Do you read the first chapter or just any part of it?"

Magnus explains the inner workings of publicity events until they arrive at the book store and Magnus tips the taxi driver generously before helping Alec out of the car. It's unnecessary, but it does make Alec's heart stutter. 

They enter the shop and a tall woman with dark skin and intricately braided hair notices them right away. She rushes over. "Magnus, you're here! On time for once." She pulls him into a quick hug and turns to Alec. "You must be Alexander."

"It's just Alec."

"It's nice to finally meet you Alec. Magnus hasn't shut up about you."

Alec grins at Magnus who shrugs, keeping his head high. "Alexander, this is Catarina Loss. My editor and one of my closest friends."

"You edit his books?" Alec has heard Magnus mention his editor before, mostly in the context of deadlines, but he hadn't realized they were friends. 

"I do, I make them ready for publishing. Oh, you have to meet Ragnor." She turns and gestures to a tall man with silver hair. Alec thinks it's either dyed or the man has some kind of genetic abnormality because he doesn't look older than forty. "Ragnor, Magnus is here."

He glances at them and then, in a British accent, responds, "I don't care." He looks back at the bookshelf.

Magnus is rolling his eyes. "We're cowriting something at the moment and having a little disagreement over the direction of the plot."

"He brought his boyfriend," Catarina adds, making Ragnor swivel towards them.

He strides over and holds out his hand. "Ragnor Fell."

Alec shakes it. "Alec Lightwood."

"The window guy," Ragnor glances at Catarina who nods.

Alec glares at Magnus, "The window guy?"

"Cat read the adult novel I wrote about our meeting and knew it was based on real events."

"Great," Alec deadpans, turning to Magnus' friends, "Please don't judge me too much for that." It was probably going to haunt him the rest of his life, but it _had_ led to meeting Magnus. 

A young woman with bright blonde hair steps in, "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Bane, if you don't mind, we're almost done setting up."

"Of course." He narrows his eyes at Ragnor and Catarina. "Don't scare him away." He squeezes Alec's arm, "Feel free to ignore anything and everything they say about me."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Go do your job."

Magnus follows the blonde girl through the store to a small stage. There are four rows of seats, all of them taken. Other people crowd in around the edges of the room, holding books to their chests, whispering excitedly.

"He's more popular than he makes himself out to be, isn't he?"

Catarina nods, a small, proud smile on her face. "Magnus is generally a stranger to modesty, except when it comes to his writing. I don't think he's ever brought anyone to one of these events."

"Never?" It's becoming clearer why Magnus hadn't thought to invite him. What kind of people had Magnus been dating that they hadn't even tried to support his career? It was obviously something he cared about.

"He brought that Etta girl to a book launch," Ragnor supplied. 

"Yeah, but that's a bigger deal. He's never brought anyone to a reading and signing."

"So, Alec," Ragnor leans against a shelf of books. "Have you read any of Magnus' books?"

Alec fidgets with the sleeve of his jacket. "I- we, uh. No, I haven't. Not yet."

"I see."

"I'm just busy with school," Alec bites back, upset with the implications. "And Magnus gets weird when I talk to him about his writing. I'm not sure he'd like if I read one of his books."

Catarina and Ragnor exchange looks that make Alec instantly wary. They definitely know something he doesn't. 

"Magnus didn't have a lot of support when he started writing. Even after he got published and started gaining fans, the people he was closest to weren't very encouraging. I'm glad he's with you."

Alec knows there's more to the story, but he's not going to press the issue. He's sure that Magnus will tell him when he's ready. "I kind of got that impression."

"He can be an insufferable know-it-all, but he's a fantastic writer. If you tell him I said that, I'll deny it," Ragnor drawls. 

Alec nods, his attention going to the stage as Magnus introduces himself and the room falls silent so he can explain the premise of the book to those that haven't read it yet. Then he turns to a section he has bookmarked and starts reading. Alec falls a little more in love with him with every word he speaks.

***

By the time Magnus finishes reading and begins taking audience questions, Alec knows he needs to buy Magnus' new book right away. Not only to support his beautiful boyfriend, but because it sounded really interesting. The sections Magnus read were picked specifically to intrigue his audience and Alec thinks it definitely worked because he's never wanted to read any book more in his entire life. 

"Is the love interest based on your own partner?" One lady asks, drawing Alec's attention back to the Q&A. 

Magnus' eyes find him in the crowd for just a moment before he answers, "Not entirely, though I may have been influenced by my feelings for my boyfriend."

Now Alec needs to read the book even more. 

"You are so smitten," Catarina remarks with a slight giggle as the Q&A turns into the signing and a line begins to form, leading up to the stage.

Alec simply nods. "Yeah. I love him. He's so talented- how have none of his exes supported his writing? I just want to brag to everyone here that I'm dating the author."

A woman passing by overhears and sneers at him, "You suck."

"Okay, maybe not everyone," Alec corrects, staring at the back of the woman's head.

"Don't worry about her, some of Magnus' fans are a little possessive."

Alec raises an eyebrow. "Right. Anyways, I need to go buy a book."

"This one?" Ragnor appears at his side, making him jump. The older man had disappeared earlier, but now he's back, holding a pristine copy of a beautiful blue book with Magnus' name on the cover. "I thought you might be interested in purchasing it, what with the way you were practically drooling the entire time he read from it."

Alec is too captivated with the book in his hands to be embarrassed. "My boyfriend is really good at his job."

Catarina laughs, "Yes, he is, it makes my job easier."

"I'm going to go buy this." Alec excuses himself from Magnus' friends and heads to the counter. There's no line- everyone already has a copy and is waiting to get them signed at the stage. The girl working behind the counter is the same one that pulled Magnus away earlier.

"He's a great writer, isn't he?" She asks, scanning the book.

Alec hands over the cash for it. "He is." She gives back his change and receipt and he can't help adding, "I'm dating him. He's my boyfriend."

The girl grins at him. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, uh, thanks." Alec knows his cheeks are a bit red now, but he's so proud of Magnus it almost hurts. He wonders how he didn't realize Magnus was great at his job before now. Magnus was good at almost everything he did, of course he'd be good at this too.

Alec joins the back of the signing line which has grown a little shorter and flips open his book as he waits, multitasking between reading and moving forward with the line. When there's only one person left in front of him, Alec marks his spot with the receipt he got and taps his fingers against the cover. Finally, the man moves away and Alec gets to meet Magnus at the table. His boyfriend smiles up at him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not yet." Alec sets his book on the table. "Sign my copy?"

Magnus blinks down at it like he's never seen it before. "Alexander... you bought my book?"

"Of course I did. Magnus, you're a great author."

"That's... very sweet." Magnus touches the cover of the book delicately. He glances up at Alec. "You didn't have to buy it, you could have borrowed my author's copy."

"And pass up the chance to support my new favorite author by purchasing his book? Besides, I want a signed copy."

Magnus is smiling softly as he opens the cover and expertly flips to the signing page. His hand hovers over it for a moment, holding the marker an inch above it. Then he seems to make up his mind and writes something in big loopy letters, signing his name underneath. He closes the book and hands it to Alec before standing and kissing his cheek. 

"You do this with all your readers?" Alec can't resist teasing. 

Magnus smirks at him. "Just the handsome ones with dark hair and beautiful tattoos and piercing blue eyes and-"

"Yeah, yeah I get the point." Alec's pretty sure his whole face is red. He's also a little turned on which feels weird given the context, but is pretty much unavoidable whenever Magnus compliments him.

Magnus takes his hand, holding it as he thanks the book store staff for hosting the event. They step outside, into the cooler air, and Alec realizes something. "What happened to Catarina and Ragnor?"

Magnus fishes out his phone. "They've invited us for drinks at a bar down the street. Well, Cat did. What do you think?"

Alec shrugs, one hand clasped tightly with Magnus', the other holding his new book. "I'd love to spend more time getting to know your friends, but I'd be equally happy to go home and start reading this for real."

"We'll go for one drink then," Magnus compromises.

And though it starts out as one drink, Alec gets his hands on a few shots. It gets him drunk enough to stop random people in the bar to brag about his boyfriend. At that point, Magnus excuses them both and they take another taxi back to their apartment complex. Alec leans against Magnus the whole ride back.

When they get up to Magnus' apartment, Alec practically falls onto the couch. "You're the best writer I know. Better than Shakespeare."

"You, my dear, are absolutely hammered."

Alec struggles into a sitting position when Magnus perches on the edge of the couch. He takes Magnus' face in his hands. "No, no, Magnus, you're amazing. Ask me when I'm... what's the word..."

"Sober?"

"Yeah, that," Alec agrees, dropping his hands and leaning his head onto Magnus' shoulder when the room starts to blur around him. "Can't wait to read your book Mags."

"Thank you Alexander." A hand brushes through his hair. "Now, come on, let's get you to bed. You're going to have a horrid hangover tomorrow."

***

Alec does wake up with a pounding head and an unhappy stomach, but once he gets his hangover dialed back, he's content to lay on Magnus's couch, his legs bent over Magnus'. He opens his new book and right there at the front is Magnus' signature. 

_Alexander_

_Thank you_

_All the love in the world_

_Magnus Bane_

**Author's Note:**

> I have. So Many. Ideas. For this AU. I'm going to try to post one every day, but no promises because I have a few things I need to write for other fandoms and also school and work are things so.  
> But yeah!  
> Leave me more ideas/ prompts! For this AU or not. I don't care. I love them all and I'll probably write it.


End file.
